frost_survival_simulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Parsons State Insane Asylum
"The secret to eternal life lies within these very walls. He has shown it to me. And it is no flower or grail, but a crown. A crown of such unbelievable light that I half-thought I had given in to this madness they claim I possess. But it is not I who is mad, reader, for I have seen him and I have seen you and I have seen the ending of things. The key is to let go." - Earnest Flemmel's Journal (2) Origins Parsons State Insane Asylum is a large asylum in the Commonwealth built by the Cabot family. While the Parsons State Insane Asylum functioned as a home for Boston area residents deemed mentally ill or insane, the answers to its true purpose lie deep within the facility's subterranean structures. Within the depths of Parsons, a mysterious figure known as Lorenzo Cabot resides in a sealed containment chamber. He possess a strange crown which gives him the ability to telepathically influence those around him to a certain degree. In his attempt to contact survivors taking shelter within Parsons to aid him in escaping his confinement, he drove the survivors insane. These crazed wastelanders became the sadistic cannibals known as the Maldenmen, who worship Lorenzo as their dark god. The Birth of the Angel The Maldenmen also uncovered another dark secret within Parsons, what became of Dr. Earnest Flemmel. Once a renowned scientist with CIT, Dr. Flemmel became the subject of a secret human enhancement research program under the direction of Dr. Richard Lerna and Major Gannon. Designated HR-D5, he was moved to Parsons State Insane Asylum for extensive experimentation. During his time at Parsons he was exposed to Lorenzo Cabot's psychic influence, further damaging his already failing sanity. He became obsessed with immortality and believed the key was to "let go", i.e. to give into his baser instincts and abandon his humanity, eventually adopting the name Ithaqua. During the last phases of his experimentation, he was subject to a variety of controversal treatments, one of them being FEV. Due to the unique mutations caused by a combination of the mysterious serum and FEV, Dr. Flemmel shed his remaining humanity and morphed into a murderous abomination. After the Great War, the last surviving scientist in Parsons released Ithaqua, partially out of pity and partially due to Cabot's influence. Itaqua was lured into the deepest sections of Maldenline by Alan Finch and is now worshipped as the Angel of Malden, a divine being sent from the heavens to protect the Maldenmen from the other warring factions of the metro. Tactical Considerations Lorenzo's psychic influence has stretched far across the Commonwealth, attracting both the Metro Alliance and the Themis Cultists, who have come seeking answers and control of the secrets Parsons holds. When the player character arrives, these three factions have already converged on the asylum and have engaged in a large, three-sided battle, slaughtering each other mercilessly. Players that enter the Asylum must be prepared to take on dozens of varied enemies who each pose different threats. The Alliance soldiers come equipped with a variety of high powered and automatic guns and the Maldenmen and Themis Cultists wear highly durable armor and are extremely proficient in melee combat. Category:Location